Aaah, L'amour
by ryutarou-chan
Summary: Reuploaded story >_
1. Aaah, L'amour? - Part one

Aaah, L'amour? - Part One  
  
Autor's note: ^^ Please be kind, this is my first fic I've ever actually written, I hope you enjoy!  
  
-------------------  
  
Another night to spend out.. He sat up in bed, bringing a long, slender femish finger to his red painted lips, carefully of course not to smudge his lipstick as he looked at himself in the mirror "Terrible.." he groaned, taking his hair down from it's elaborate hair piece it was in to let strands of violet cascade down his shoulders with a bit of a smile. He reached to grab his brush and run it through his hair, gently nibbling on his bottom lip as he tilted his head, getting the last of the knots out of his hair.  
  
"Maybe.. I should just leave it down?" He thought about it for a second.. trying to see himself with his ankle-length hair down as he was sitting at a table, eating dinner with his Tasuki-kun.. He shrugged as he stood up to slip his robe off, making his way over to the closet to pick out his favorite kimono. The white, pink and purple one.. of course the purple was dyed to match his hair, and the pink for his eyes. He quickly dressed himself, taking a quick look into the mirror to see how he was looking. But of course, he was the most beautiful thing on the planet! Heh.. He was more beautiful then almost any woman he had ever seen. He grinned sweetly, giving his makeup the final touches as he turned and headed out the door... ready for a night on the town, courtesy of Tasuki, but of course.   
  
He reached into the long sleeves of his kimono to pull out his purple fan. With a smile on his painted lips, he held the fan up in front of his face, only letting his eyes peek out as started to walk down the hallways off the Kounan palace, suddenly he looked away as he saw Miaka, with Tamahome.. of course coming down the same way.  
  
"Mou. Nuriko, what are you doing out so late? And why are you dressed up all pretty?" Miaka asked, hyper and stupid as usual..  
"I have somewhere, to go." He smiled as innocently as possible. It was kind of ironic how just about all the seishi knew about his relationship with Tasuki, except the miko.. Miaka. With her being nosey as herself. It was anyone's guess why she hadn't figured it out by now.. Then again, Miaka wasn't the brightest of girls.... "Why are you out with Tamahome so late?" He gave a bit of a sly grin, giggling to himself as he watched Tamahome think as hard as he could to think of an excuse that Nuriko would buy.  
  
"We just went for a walk, Nuriko." He nodded, giving away what a complete liar he was. But what did Nuriko care? He had somewhere to go. "I would love to stay and chat.. but I have a date to go too." He reached a hand up to gently brush his tresses out of his eye lashes, looking as innocent as he possibly could as he walked off, not even attempting to look back at them. Miaka watched him walk off quickly with a blink as she turned to Tamahome, glaring at the boi who was trying to get away. "Who is he on a date with! I know you know who it is! Tell me!" She chased after Tamahome, screaming random things.. Typical Miaka.  
  
Nuriko huffed as he rolled his eyes, looking up to see Tasuki who was standing there with a smirk on his face. He could only blink, giggling to himself as he looked over Tasuki's body. He could have died, right then and there. Tasuki was actually....Dressed up... He tried not to laugh, placing two fingers on his lips as he giggled.  
  
"Very funny Nuri-kun. Y' said for me ta' wear somethin' nice, so quit laughin' at me." He frowned a bit, placing his hands on his hips as he tilted his head up a bit. Nuriko smiled as he walked past Tasuki, reaching out a finger to gently stroke it across Tasuki's chest as he past him. He was such a tease.  
  
"Mm... Nuriko ya' smell good." He followed after the beautiful boi. His intoxicating scent, as well as his body was nearly a drug to him, he just couldn't get enough of him. Nuriko looked over his shoulder and halted his walking to allow Tasuki to wrap his arms around his waist, trailing his fingers on his stomach doing so, causing Nuriko to giggle a bit. As he leaned back into his arms as he slid the fan back into his sleeve. He reached his arms over his head to circle them around Tasuki's neck, backwards, entwine his fingers.  
  
"So where are we going?" Nuriko asked, more then happy just to be in his love's arms. "Now, if I told ya', 't wouldn't be a surprise, would 't?" Tasuki grinned, he knew that would get on Nuriko's nerves. And of course, it did. "Come on Tasuki, just tell me" He was nearly whining as Tasuki placed his hand over Nuriko's eyes, leading him somewhere that Nuriko couldn't see.  
  
After nearly leading Nuriko into a support beam.. and not to mention almost making him trip twice and fall down the stairs once. They were finally, back at Tasuki's room? Tasuki opened his door and took his hand off of Nuriko's eyes to let him see where he was. It took a few moments before Nuriko realized where he was, but before he could see what was going on, Tasuki led him into his room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
Nuriko now finally took a look around, blinking as he looked at the room, then back at Tasuki. "You.. did this?" Tasuki's whole room was completely spotless, he could only wonder where he hid all his junk. And there, on the table was a beautifully cooked meal for two. He could hardly believe that, Tasuki had done this. But before Nuriko could ask any more questions Tasuki sat him down at the table, taking the seat across from him. Nuriko leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hands as he gazed across at Tasuki with a sweet grin on his face, as Tasuki looked back at him with a smirk on his lips. He knew Nuriko would love this. "So, we gonna eat or wha'?"  
  
Little did they know about.. the creature lurking outside their door!  



	2. Aaah, L'amour? - Part two

Aaah L'amour? - Part Two  
  
  
  
Dinner has been wonderful and Tasuki and Nuriko were now located on Tasuki's bed, just snuggling comfortably against each other. Miaka (along with a rather beaten up Tamahome) Peered through the slightly open door, trying to see what her two seishi were up to. But as Miaka was twitching, trying to open the door more, but Tasuki noticed the baka trying to take a peek in their room.   
  
"Oooh.. Nuri-chan, ya feel s' good.." Tasuki groaned out in his most suggestive tone, a smirk on his lips as a fang was visible. Nuriko gave him the oddest look possible, and a blink to go with it but Tasuki would soon show him what he was up to. The fanged boi pointed at the door. The miko was visible, and her little 'boi toy' too. Deciding it would be just plain fun to drive her insane, trying to figure out what the two were up to.  
  
"Mmm, Gen-chan, harder!" The pretty boi cried out to the other as he sat up, pulling Tasuki up into a seated position with him. He wiggled his way into Tasuki's lap, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, gently kissing the soft, tanned skin. "This is just too good.." He whispered as Tasuki's arms circled themselves around his all too thin waist.   
  
Miaka and Tamahome were soon joined by a curious Chichiri, who wondered what they were up to. "What's going on, no da?" Chichiri asked as Miaka soon hushed him and pulled him down to look into the room. as all three of them tried their hardest to see what was going on in the room, fighting amongst themselves for the best view of the scene.. which they couldn't exactly see at all, in the first place.. But they knew something good had to be going on in there! With a good whap to Tamahome's head, Miaka soon regained control over the best spot, Tahahome on the bottom, and Chichiri on top.   
  
About ten minutes later... Every seishi was there, each one trying to see what was going on as the two's moans and cries of pleasure became louder, but suddenly, it was all over. Everything and everyone was silenced. It seemed the door didn't want to hold all six bodies up any longer and it slid open, allowing every single 'peeping tom' to fall, face first into the room. "Th' frickin' hell ya' all doin' in here! Perverts, wantin' ta see Nuri an' I together!" Nuriko stood up, out of Tasuki's arms to smirk, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at the miko. "Miaka, I'm very disappointed with you." He shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter. "Nuriko-sama, I'm sorry!" She pleaded for his forgiveness "It's all right Miaka." He smiled all too sweetly as he let it slide.. "But as for the others.." Nuriko picked them all up, slowly wobbling as he walked out of the room and to the balcony, grinning adorably as he dropped them all. Down they fell and SPLASH right into the lake. Nuriko dusted his hands off with a satisfied smile as he made his way back into Tasuki's room. Miaka quickly excused herself as slowly slinked out of the room.. as far away from Nuriko as she could possibly get.  
  
At this point, Tasuki snorted, laying back down to rest his head on the pillow as he laughed so hard he couldn't even breathe. Nuriko allowed himself a smile and a soft giggle as he shut the door behind him, putting Tasuki's dresser in front of it to keep those 'unwanted pests' out. With a smile the boi slid back in bed with the other, arms immediately wrapping around one another's body as a soft kiss was placed against the purple haired seishi's forehead. It was the middle of the night, he was tired, still in his favorite kimono, the other seishi probably planning his demise, his hair still done up, his makeup still on and not in his own room. But Nuriko drifted off to sleep soon enough as Tasuki just smiled as he stroked the other's long beautiful locks. Nothing else mattered to Nuriko, just as long as he could be in Tasuki's arms for the night.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
